demigodfandomcom-20200213-history
Template talk:Author
I really think we should not use this template, as ownership/authorship does not exist on a wiki. I appreciate people giving their time to write a guide, but that guide is not theirs. By editing a wiki, you agree to GFDL, and thus revoke ownership on your work. Sorry if I sound stern or mean, but that is the way it is, there is no way around it. I'd be ok if we put on the talk page a "contribution medal" or something though. But not under the name Author, and not on the main page. Happypal 19:20, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :True, that could be an issue. I don't think we're allowed to take someone else's work and release it here under GFDL unless it's already been released under a compatible license. And you don't quite revoke ownership of your work under GFDL; you and all collaborators still "own" it, but anyone else can use it. --JonTheMon 19:25, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :Aka, we might have to delete the guides from off-site. --JonTheMon 19:32, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :Not giving credit to the guys who wrote the guide is a recipe for disaster. If it's the word Author, then rename the template and change all articles using it. And since we are not writing a book or trying to sell something, you can get a bit less nervous about stuff like that. If the cited author doesn't like it, he can delete it. They were released in open forums anyway. Aroddo 19:38, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :http://nwn2.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Character_builds none of the authors really care about licenses or "giving up ownership" Aroddo 19:53, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::Just 'cause another wiki does it one way doesn't mean it's the right way. When you submit something to demigodthegame.com, what is the legal text? --JonTheMon 20:02, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :::Is there a special reason you get so worked up over this ? Because I really couldn't care less. I freely admit that I never ever read the 30 page disclaimer that ships with every software more sophisticated than 'Hello World'. Aroddo ::::Each of you have valid points, but I think you're splitting hairs. It is true that a person cannot post someone else's copyrighted or lisenced material here as if it were his/her own, but that's not exactly what Aroddo is doing. First, you could argue whether posting your guide at the official forums (a very public place) actually gives you a copyright/license. Second, the fact that the template links to the exact post where the guide was originally posted and to the author's profile is a reasonably adequate way of giving credit (ie. not claiming ownership by posting it here). If you guys want, you could go a step further and send a forum message to each author letting him/her know that we posted his/her guide here with full credit given, or if their guide hasn't been posted yet, send a message asking if they have any objection to having their guide posted here. Actually, I would strongly encourage this, because they may not know about the Demigod Wiki and could possibly become a contributor here as a result of the forum message. =) ::::To reply to Jon's question - the only visible copyright at the forums at demigodthegame.com is © 1995-2009 Stardock Corporation and ©2009 Gas Powered Games, so one could claim that any post made there is owned by Stardock and/or GPG and not the person who made the post. It's common knowledge that game developers/publishers do not consider their material being used by a fansite as being a copyright violation, since fansites help promote their game (except for obvious things like piracy sites or, for MMOs, running a free server). JoePlay (talk) 21:30, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :I think you guys mis-understood me. For me, the problem is not copyright or anything. I'm just afraid that giving users the possibility to tag a page as the "Author" would open the doors of edit warring and "Don't touch my article" mentality. Now, I didn't say "Not giving credit", as a matter of fact even the GFDL says that credit MUST be given. It's just that I think we should focus away from "Author" to maybe "Build Contributor" (or "Guide originally Provided/Written by")... After all, even if the page has an author, if I edit the article and change it, who becomes the author? I realize writing a guide is a lot of work, so giving credit is important. But I think we should try to give the credit the right way. Happypal 21:55, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::Haha, don't worry. At the most, people will make minor correction to guide. My experience with the nwn2 wiki tells me that others expect the author to keep stuff up to date. And stop worrying ... the article history is there for a reason. Aroddo 22:01, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Final name for this template I added the Summary field. The point of this field is twofold: #Give a very short summary for a guide to be shown on the very top of the article, above the index. It helps and frankly, it looks good. #Make the summary available as data for a later Guide-Index Page. I hope it can be done automatically, like the category pages automatically list categorized articles. Anyway, with the summary the template name is kinda wrong, again. So how should we best name it ? ArticleInfo, GuideInfo, MetaData, ... Aroddo 15:46, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :"Guide infobox" imo. --JonTheMon 15:52, 13 May 2009 (UTC)